Burakkumūn Shiritsu Gakkō
by Devil's-Butterfly-Maid
Summary: [Revised] The human Ichigo Kurosaki is picked to go to an all males private school as a special student. This school is for vampires, but Ichigo doesn't know that until he gets there. Once he meets a handsome teal haired man who finds that he wants Ichigo for himself, Ichigo soon finds out why he was picked to go… Yaoi/Lem AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (PLEASE READ):**

**Previous (Old) Summary:** _Ichigo Kurosaki is suddenly picked as a special student to go to a private school unexpectedly. He soon finds out that this all males private school is for vampires but no one knows this unless you go there. On his first day he meets a handsome teal haired man who oddly wants him for himself! He soon learns he was picked for a very specific purpose but what and why? _

**Revised (New) Summary:**_ The human Ichigo Kurosaki is picked to go to an all males private school as a special student. This school is for vampires but Ichi doesn't know that until he gets there. Once he meets a handsome teal haired man who finds that he wants Ichigo for himself, Ichi soon finds out why he was picked to go…_

I erased some portions of the old author's note (in the beginning and end of this chapter) from before I fixed this. But I will most likely have the other A/N's from other chapters erased as well since some of them are long or not important. And yes this story will stay in first person since most of you reviewers said you liked it the way it was ;). I did not revise this story majorly. I just fixed sentences and maybe add minor details where I felt needed but that's basically it. So the plot's not changed or anything. And don't expect for the chapters to be completely or dramatically changed as they **are not**, just fixed so they are the same, but I guess a bit better, alright? That's what I mean that this was revised.

This story is inspired by a manga called 'Kohitsuji Project' but it's not going to be exactly like it! Like I said it's this story is inspired by Kohitsuji Project (which means I think 'The Lamb Project' not sure that's what I read when I looked it up).

Well I hope you enjoy this story and positive feedback is much appreciated ^^!

Just saying this chapter will be similar to the first chapter of the manga but remember I said before it's not going to follow the manga fully so I will just use my imagination to make some things up in this for example how the vampires are in here. Because I don't know how the vampires are in the manga as I've only read like two or just the first chapters of Kohitsuji Project. When I don't describe like what something looks like and such, it means to use your own imagination XD! So please don't complain about that there isn't good enough detail or something similar to that on certain things…

The title of this story should mean _'Black Moon Private school'_…couldn't think of what else to call it, hehe :P. So Burakkumūn means _'Black Moon'_…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. It belongs to the awesome Tite Kubo!

* * *

**Burakkumūn Shiritsu Gakkō**

_Chapter One_

~Ichigo's P.O.V~

My brown orbs grew huge after I observed my examination results. Damn… I failed big time. I placed my hands to the sides of my head, yanking on my orange spiky locks from frustration.

Mizuro and Keigo, who were my friends, stood behind me. Snickers rose out of them, they were laughing at me! I whipped my head around and gave them a death glare.

"Shut up! You guys are supposed to be supportive not laugh at me!" I shouted.

"S-sorry Ichigo it's just I've never seen anyone fail an examination before," Mizuro apologized with a snort as Keigo tried to quite cackling, "Well I know Keigo almost failed, but you definitely bombed it."

A sigh escaped past my lips. I can't believe I failed! I feel like a total idiot. I'm not that smart to be honest, but hey, that's the way I am I suppose.

The sound of a door creaking open got my two friends and me attentions. A male teacher entered, walking straight up to us with a paper in his hand.

"Ichigo," he announced, his dark orbs on me. "You got a recommendation letter for special students from Burakkumūn."

"Seriously, Ichigo got a letter from that private school, Burakkumūn?! You're joking right teach, haha!" Keigo kidded letting out a snort that showed he couldn't believe it. He patted me on the shoulder to make sure that he wasn't being mean by what he was saying. Hell I couldn't believe this either!

"No, seriously look! I'm not kidding!" The male teacher raised the paper up for us to see.

The three of us gaped at the paper as it read, 'Special' at the top in bolded letters than below it, 'Ichigo Kurosaki Admission'.

Holy shit! I really get to go to a well-known private school?!

* * *

As I was standing in front of the Burakkumūn building gates, I couldn't help but noticed how damn big the school was, it was enormous! With a grumble, I rubbed the back of my head. I was getting shaky from being anxious at being a transfer student while I stared at the tall wooden gates with stoned walls that seemed to travel all around the whole building.

The sounds of cawing from crows that were perched on bare trees, which lined closed to the path that leads to the gates, filled the silence. A gust of chilly wind blew making me to shiver and it ruffled my orange spiky hair. I could feel my skin raise to gooseflesh underneath my new uniform as the wind continued to blow.

That's when I decided it was time to open the gates, but to my surprise they opened up themselves. Maybe someone was on the other side? Once the wooden doors creaked and groaned further open, a stone path came into view as well as a figure wearing a concealing black cloak.

_Not creepy at all_, I thought sarcastically to myself. Who was this anyways and why were they wearing a cloak?

"Are Ichigo Kurosaki the special transfer student?" The person, who I identified, was a male by his voice, asked in a scruff voice. I couldn't make out any features as the cloak was long and the hood shadowed his face greatly.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"I need to take you to the chairman. Follow me," He motioned with his head as he began walking towards the school. Well he was pretty straightforward.

"Oh, uh, wait don't I have to go the welcoming ceremony or something?" I inquired as I had to jog to catch up to him, he moved pretty fast in that cloak of his. My shoes made noise as they stomped onto the flat square stones that made a straight path to the entrance of Burakkumūn.

"You need to meet the chairman directly." He answered as he was getting way ahead of me.

Geez, can't this dude slow the hell down?! I strained to jog again to get up beside him. As I was doing this, I pass four stone gargoyles that were at the edge of the stone path forming a square facing each other. A few feet behind them were more bare trees and I swore I saw a little black mass hanging on a branch in my peripheral vision. But I just ignored it; I was too focused on getting caught up with the mysterious figure.

_Weird_, I thought as the stone demons looked a bit frightening. I wondered how I even got to be a special transfer student here in the first place. To be honest, I was going to miss my friends, Mizuro and Keigo but I could always visit them.

Finally making it to the three step stairs that led to the entrance doors, I slowed down and got up next the cloaked figure, he was waiting for me. As soon as I got up next to him, he grabbed the handle of the door and opened it up.

"Alright just go through this corridor and you'll make it to the office," he pointed down the eerily dark hallway that was presented to me.

Why was it so dark? I peeked in past the frame of the doors, seeing that there were thick curtains covering the windows that ruled the walls. The sun's rays couldn't even penetrate past the curtains since they were so thick to even light the hall. Hell, I couldn't even see down the rest of the hall as it was shrouded in darkness!

"Aren't you going to come too?" I turned to the figure. Was he not going to lead the way to the office?

The hooded head shook his head, "I can't." He told me simply.

"How am I going to see in there? It's so dark!"

He sighed and then he grabbed the collar of my jacket. Before I could even register what he was doing, he tossed me inside past the doors. He spoke while doing this, "Those people are coming so I suggest you'd hurry to the chairman's office. I wouldn't let them catch you in the hall."

Landing on my side with a thud, he had shut the doors after his supposedly warning. '_Those_ _people_' what was he talking about? I didn't even get a chance to ask since he fucking threw me in here! He said I shouldn't let '_them_' catch me. I had no clue what he meant. Well, whatever. It was dark in here that I can barely see anything. Slowly getting up and after adjusting my bag I sprinted down the hall since it seemed to go straight. Plus the cloaked man said that the office was down here. I figured I should heed his warning about those people he mentioned was coming and get to the chairman as soon as possible.

While I concentrated on not bumping into any possible object like a small table that might be in my way, I suddenly felt something whack against my forehead. Whoa! What the hell was that? I stopped in my tracks and rubbed my forehead trying to see in this darkness of what had hit me. Small flapping noises with tiny sounding shrieks could be heard.

"What, is that a bat?" It was a bat, which was what at least it sounded like anyways. Why was there a bat in the school?! Is it someone's pet and it just escaped out of its cage?

The said creature swooped down at me, so I couldn't mule much more about it.

"Ah! What the hell? Get away!" I yelled and swatted a hand towards the small creature. It continued to fly at me. "Argh," I growled in frustration as I felt my back hit against a curtained window.

My other hand that I wasn't trying to defend myself with brushed against the fabric. An idea struck me; I twisted the fabric into a fist in my hand.

Fine, I'll just let some light in since I can't see a damn thing! Then maybe the damn thing will go away.

A firm hand came from the darkness and took hold of my wrist after I was ready to yank down the curtain. I gasped in shock.

"Don't you dare, open up that curtain." A deep voice warned. I successfully managed to open the curtain at least halfway, so there was some sunlight that illuminated this dark corridor. The bat let out yelp and flew away disappearing down into inky dark.

My upper arm was then grabbed by the one who warned me not to open the curtain with his other hand and gave a squeeze.

I quickly cast a glance at the face of who had a hold of me. It was a man that looked about my age with wild teal colored hair and orbs that almost matched his unusual colored strands.

"Tch, the sun makes me nauseous, I hate that. So I'd prefer if you kept the curtain closed," he stared at me with a smug expression, pulling me towards him.

Even though he did this I still kept a grip on the curtain with my free arm, so there'd still be light shining through. These curtains should be opened I thought, since it hard to see in the damn dark!

The man sniffed the air slightly which I found bizarre. What was he doing? His lips parted for a moment that I saw sharp canines, that made my heart skip a beat.

"Are you bleeding?" He probed while he looked at my eyes.

What? I felt dumfounded by the question that I didn't answer. Why would he even ask that?

Seeing that I wasn't going to speak, the teal haired man with my arm he had that wasn't clutched onto the curtain, lifted my hand to his face and inspected it. Did I get bite or scratched by that dumb bat?

"Hm, it looks like a small scratch to me," the tealed haired man stated, "Heh, with a lick to this it'll heal quickly."

"A-a lick…what are you…"

Unable to speak anymore as my voice got caught in my throat from the man's tongue making contact with the scratch placed on the side of my hand.

"H-hey, dammit stop!" I shouted as his tongue flicked at my wound.

A faint hungry growl rumbled from within the teal haired man's chest. He, with quick movements, grabbed my sleeve and pushed it up to my elbow.

What was he doing?! I struggled to pull away, but I couldn't push him off! A flash of his white sharp teeth was bared when he snarled at my forearm. They then sunk themselves into my flesh. And damn did it fucking hurt.

* * *

**Well R&R please ;)! No flames though as they will not be tolerated. Flames will be ignored and if a reviewer keeps on with bad reviews I will block that person. I've said this on my other stories as well.**

**See, I just changed the sentences into better ones so this isn't majorly changed, some were left alone as the other chapters are like this too. So don't expect major changes in this story 'cause there isn't going to be any of that, just going to fix the grammar (and other mistakes) as best as I can and add more, better detail here and there that might need it. Nothing major. Yep every chapter I have so far is fixed and probably (at least a tad bit) better than it was previously to revising this story ^^! If you don't think so well, oh well, I feel that it's better revised even though it's minor. But don't complain about it if you don't think it's not really fixed and whatnot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Burakkumūn Shiritsu Gakkō**

_Chapter Two_

~Ichigo's P.O.V~

A pained cry came out as a yelp as the teal haired man bite into my forearm. Feeling his teeth sink deeper into my flesh, my eyes automatically watered with tears.

"Argh, shit!" I sobbed out. I held back the strong urge to yank my arm but I knew that would only cause my flesh to tear with his teeth still latched and more pain...

What was he?! I thought bewilderedly. I could feel and hear him sucking the flooding blood from my wounds. A normal person doesn't bite you on the arm and drink your blood! My head was starting to spin.

Just what is he?! I-is he a vampire?! That probably seemed insanely absurd and ludicrous, but his sharp teeth that were currently in my forearm were convincing me otherwise and sprung up the thought that he might be.

Squeezing my brown orbs tightly shut, I expected him to drain all my blood. To my absolute astonishment, a couple of moments later I felt his mouth lift off of my arm after licking the punctured skin.

My eyes snapped open with confusion in time to see him wipe the dripping red liquid from his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. He kept a serious gaze at me as he did this. He probably thought I was going to bolt at any moment, but I was too petrified to do so. And that action might anger the man and give him reason to assault me once more.

Quickly drawing my injured forearm to my chest, I stepped back cautiously away from him while I spoke, "Why'd you bite me?!"

"Tch, I couldn't help it…sorry." He moved his tongue over his red stained fangs; cleaning them.

With caution I reached into my bag, retrieving a cloth to dress my wound. I noticed that it oddly wasn't spewing blood like it was before. How strange…

Out of my peripheral vision, while I began bandaging my wound, I noted that the teal haired man was eyeing me with possible greed in his blue orbs. He had his hands placed in his pants pockets now, continuing to watch me. Wrapping the cloth more around my arm hastily and securing it with the help my teeth and other hand, I scrutinized the man as he just stood there. I then pulled my jacket sleeve over the bandage after the bandage was fortified.

Was he planning on attacking me again? I hope the hell not!

Some moments later, I summoned courage to take a hesitant step backward. When I found that it didn't seem that he was going to lunge at me, I took another step with an airy breathe. He just smirked showing his white teeth. He didn't move besides tilting his head presenting he was amused. That's when I took more steps back until I was a good distance away. I quickly spun on my heel and tore down the darkened corridor, my objective was to get to the chairman's office as shortly as possible. I willed my legs to move faster with my heart hammering against my ribcage when I saw the office door come into view.

Turning the knob in a rush, I yanked the door open and slammed it shut afraid the man who attacked me would suddenly appear and get me. I leaned against the door, panting and huffing trying to slow my racing heart and calm down. Finally taking notice of the room I was in, I saw a man sitting behind a desk in a big chair. The man had slicked back brown locks, a lone stray bang hanging over his forehead and he had eyes to match. His brown brows were cocked upward at my entry.

"Sorry to have barged in without knocking but…um…well sorry," I wavered, "Are you the chairman?"

"Ah, yes I am. You must be the transfer student, Ichigo Kurosaki?" He extended his hand for mine.

Trudging up to the front of the desk, I clasped his hand to shake it.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen, it's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo," he introduced himself while he stood up and bowed after releasing my hand. He straightened his back, but his gaze wasn't on me. It was set on someone or something behind me. Who or what was he staring at?

"Oh, hello Grimmjow, need something?" Aizen greeted to the said man who was behind me.

I turned my head to regard this Grimmjow fellow. My mouth went agape when I recognized it was the teal haired man!

"Gah," I embarrassingly squeaked and leapt behind the chairman, Sosuke Aizen. Cowardly also pathetic thing to do, I know, but hey, I don't care. I'm not giving him a chance to be chomping at me again!

H-how...when the hell did he get here?! I didn't even hear the door open!

Grimmjow, as I learned that was his name, released loud fits of laughter. Anger swelled within me. He was laughing at me! A snarl of annoyance resounded from my chest but it was low.

"Hmm," Sosuke Aizen beheld questioningly from me to Grimmjow and to me again. "Grimmjow did you do something to Ichigo, our new special transfer student?"

It sounded by Sosuke's tone that he most likely knew or predicted what Grimmjow had done. Grimmjow manically grinned in response.

"Okay what hell is happening?" I raised my voice as I stepped out from behind Sosuke and beside him instead. "This school seems really strange so far…Why are there curtains covering every window in the corridor? I could barely see to even get here." I crossed my arms against my chest obviously wanting answers.

Aizen cast Grimmjow a quick glance before looking back at me. He sighed and sat back in his seat behind his wooden desk. Sosuke stared straight into my eyes as he said, "This school is for vampires, a vampire academy."

My sweat dropped in huge disbelief at his words, "Excuse me, a school for vampires?! Hah! Yeah…right! Is this a joke that you pull on new students or something?"

Sosuke just smiled, "Don't believe me, huh?"

I was silent for some time, thinking of the strange things that happened today as Grimmjow did bite me and I'm sure I saw fangs…and I had thought Grimmjow was a vampire after all. But I thought that was because I've watched so many vampire movies my sisters had forced me to watch with them.

"This is messed up!" I shouted, but Sosuke continued to smile this time showing teeth his canines sharp like Grimmjow's had been when he had bite me! "If this school is for vampires then why am I even here? I'm a human!"

This was really hard to believe!

Aizen shut his eyes for a second before he got up and strode up to me. "Because," he initiated. For some he reason grabbed my injured arm and pulled up the sleeve. I tried to protest by trying to pull my arm away, but he didn't listen. "We're trying to teach vampires to blend in with the humans better." He undid my bandage, exposing the two teeth puncture marks of Grimmjow's fangs. He studied them closely.

My face heated with a blush. I was able to successfully wrench my arm from his hands and pulled my sleeve back down. He let out a chuckle.

"So what does that have to do with me, huh?" I queried.

Grimmjow was leaning against the doorframe of the office door, silently watching us with amusement.

"We have a human in each of the classes here so that we vampires can control our bloodlust," Aizen stated. "And to teach them that humans don't exist for the purpose of being our food. We want to be able to have vampires be friends with humans."

"Um, I don't want to be food for vampires. I'm going to get sucked dry!" I objected stridently. "Won't your kind go crazy with just one human in a classroom?"

"It's alright vampires here are learning to control their want for blood, it'll be alright." He tried to reassure me. "The one human in a classroom is to help them, to train them not to be brash and attack. We do have humanity in us."

"Yeah, tell me that when I end up in the hospital or worse like six fucking feet under!"

"Ichigo…" Aizen sighed ignoring my curse words. "We need you."

I glared at Sosuke Aizen. How could I just go here, knowing a vampire will probably want to jump me for my blood?! This was insane!

"You want me to take away the five hundred million scholarship?" He bribed.

"Ugh," I wanted to yank my hair out! Shit and I need that scholarship!

Dammit…


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:**Something bad is going to happen in this chapter but I'm not saying exactly what that 'bad' is going to be! You've been warned! This chapter wasn't really messed with that much as the other ones most likely won't seem so as well, since I thought most of it was alright. So yeah the next two chapter may not be messed with much either...

* * *

**Burakkumūn Shiritsu Gakkō**

_Chapter Three_

~Ichigo's P.O.V~

The chairman, Sosuke Aizen had persuaded me into staying here. I couldn't help but scowl at the man. I ran my fingers through my wild locks while releasing a huge sigh. He grinned devilishly back at me since he knew he won this. My attacker, Grimmjow was chilling against the doorframe of the office door. I think he was enjoying this.

My eyes rolled as I was entering one of my damn moods. Yeah, I was getting agitated and felt vexed about this whole shitty situation.

Ugh, why me?

My presumption was they just indiscriminately pluck some poor, sorry ass of a guy from whatever school while they momentarily learn that they become part of a plan to help damn vampires get along with us humans. Sigh, just great, I am one of those sorry ass suckers… evidently.

"Tch," I huffed to myself, running my hand through my hair yet again. I waited for Sosuke to talk since I didn't want to speak anymore, my mood waning.

Aizen snapped his fingers, "Gin."

Swiftly, a man with lavender colored hair entered and was standing alongside Sosuke within a minute. He must've been waiting behind the office door? I don't know; kind of don't care right now. I took it that this Gin guy with fox like features was Sosuke Aizen's assistant.

"Give Kurosaki here his schedule, please." Aizen articulated with a wave of his hand to Gin.

The man promptly brought up a single piece of paper that was already in his hand. I guessed classes were transcribed on it. He handed the white paper to me. The classes where the ones I took at my other school, which was good.

"Grimmjow since you here, would you kindly show Kurosaki to his classes? I believe you have the same schedule as him."

I quickly glimpsed at the teal haired man. I was startled he had the same classes as me, great he's probably plotting on how he can suck my blood again since he is, in fact, a vampire.

_Haha, oh what a great day…not,_ I thought sarcastically. How can I be cheerful with a school filled with vampires dominating over the few humans here?!

"I'd be glad to." Grimmjow smirked greatly and winked at me.

Yeah, I was ready to just get this day over with. Sigh.

"Let's go, I guess." I spoke with no enthusiasm in my voice. Begrudgingly, I trudged to exit the office next to Grimmjow, who chortled. He must know that I'm not in the greatest mood and that entertained him.

"Hope you learn to like it here Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen announced to me. "Good luck."

After he said that, I waved a hand and followed Grimmjow out of the office, letting him lead me to our first period; History. Oh how I dislike History, I just can't pay attention to that subject. Jeez, wish I didn't have to take this class, but it was required, damn.

We made it after going down the empty halls. Everyone was heading to their respectful classes, most of them turned their heads towards us, and well I actually think it was me since they probably figured I was a human, plus they've never seen me before so yeah…

How I hate it when people just stare at me. Especially since the rest of the males in here were fucking vampires with hunger and lust in their creepy ass eyes of theirs!

"Oh you must be Ichigo Kurosaki, huh? Well welcome to History, please pick any empty seat you wish." The blonde haired teacher proclaimed.

When scanning the room for empty seats, I picked one that was clear in the back that had another empty desk beside it. I made my way towards the seat, everyone still staring at me. I tried to hold back a gulp when I saw some lick their lips with hunger.

Oh my… am I going to be able to make throughout the day alive?!

To my shock, Grimmjow still followed and proceeded with placing his muscled arm around me over my broad shoulders. He was sneering at the other males.

"Back off, he's _mine_." He seethed out to the others.

What the hell?! I don't belong to anybody!

I was about to say something about that, but sealed my mouth seeing as the other vamps turned their attention onto the teacher from his intimidation. For that, I was essentially grateful to Grimmjow. At least he did something nice for me; maybe he was doing to recompense for biting me earlier? Well no matter, I was glad they weren't regarding me anymore with hungry gazes.

We sat down next to each other. I noted that Grimmjow was reluctant to remove his arm, but he had to be able to sit properly in our seats and start class.

"Class, make sure to be nice to Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't bite him if he doesn't want to be, alright, especially since it's his first time here!" The teacher told everyone. "We don't want to scare him off."

_Uh, thanks I guess Teacher_! I thought. I had no idea what his name was, but ultimately saw his name was written on the board; Kira Izuru. He appeared like he knew how to control himself, maybe since he is the teacher, so he was older then the students here. I figured his bloodlust was more controlled than his students because of age. At least I knew that the teachers would most likely not attack me. But, as for the students, I would just have to be wary around them for most of the time!

"I forgot the introduce myself, I am Kira Izuru." Kira apologized to me. "I'm sorry."

I nodded my head, signaling it was alright.

"Oh, Grimmjow you wouldn't mind sharing your textbook with Ichigo would you?" Kira asked Grimmjow.

"Don't mind at all." Grimmjow scooted his desk closer to mine and flipped open his history textbook. He was so much closer to me now. Even our biceps were touching he was so close. He didn't seem to mind the contact though. I presumed he rather liked it as he grinned at me, showing his pearly white teeth counting his sharp canines.

Kira Izuru formerly began his lesson after clearing his throat to get the attention of his students.

I struggled to listen. Reason because about ten minutes later I found that I really had to take a piss. I remember passing the bathrooms not long before we made it to class, so I knew where they were, as I tried making a mental map of this place. This place was really huge, I had to learn were things were eventually or I'd get lost all the time.

Man I really had to go!

Quickly raising up my arm and waved my hand a little then I said. "Uh, teacher… Mister Kira?"

"Yes, Ichigo," Kira took a moment of reprieve from writing on the board to glance at me.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom…"

"Oh, you can go," he told me.

I shot up out of my seat only to find that Grimmjow did to.

What? I casted a questioning glare at him.

"I'll come with, uh, you probably don't remember where the bathroom is," he hesitated between some words.

"No thanks Grimmjow, I can manage. I remember where the bathroom is, so don't worry." I held up a hand. _Plus I don't want you standing and staring while I take a fucking leak._

"Mm," Grimmjow, after a moment, sat back down with what looked as an expression of annoyance; maybe some slight anger?

All eyes were on me as I stridden to the door and into the hallway. Thankfully though, there were lights put up, so I could see where I was going this time.

Digging in my memory of the possible location of the bathrooms, I walked down the hall. To my dismay, I found myself not recognizing the halls I was walking in. Dammit don't tell me I got lost in this place! I came to a flight of stairs that went up on my left and another corridor to my right. With haste I tried to see if there may be a restroom up the flight of stairs and to my great relief there was.

I exited the restroom feeling comforted that my bladder no longer felt like it was going to burst.

Okay, I hope I can retrace my steps back to the classroom. Turning to go back with a satisfied sigh, I froze once I saw three men before me. They were all smirking at me showing their pointed teeth. They were vampires. Not humans like I was hoping they would be.

"Ah, another human, eh," the middle one said who had long straight black hair with a patch over one eye. He was awfully tall and long limbed.

"He looks delicious Nnorita, hehe," the one to the black haired man, Nnorita's right chortled. This one had pink hair and silver framed glasses.

"Hm…" The other just said as he examined me. He had dirty blonde hair with his arms behind his back.

"My, my, he does look so… Agree Szayel, Tessla?" Nnorita cupped his chin as he inquired his lackeys.

Oh man, not good… I gulped as I took a step back from them. I could see the hunger in the man's - Nnorita's eyes. He seemed like he was in charge of his trio group.

"I-I was just trying to find the bathroom... well I did find but now I have to go back to class…" I stuttered as I spoke and licked my lips hoping they would just let me pass by.

"Hm, humans do need to go to the bathroom a lot it seems." Nnorita said.

The three came closer to me while I took a step backwards. Why couldn't they just leave me alone and let me go back to class?! Since they're vampires they're most likely thirsting for some blood and I happen to run into them. Now I wished I had let Grimmjow come with me.

Nnorita brought up his hand and flexed his fingers which I quickly assumed was a signal as the pink haired man, Szayel and the blonde one, Tessla charged at me. I didn't have time to get away as they each grabbed an arm and was shoved against the wall under the staircase that I had just came from.

"Get off…" I tried to shout, but the pink haired one clasped a hand over my mouth muffling my words. I thrashed and struggled against their hold. I couldn't get them off. Shit weren't they strong! I felt my back slide against the wall and my butt hitting the floor. Szayel and Tessla were now knelt down beside me.

Nnorita, grinning widely, trudged up closer to me eyeing me up in the process. He knelt down in front of me and stretched out his lanky fingers which he placed beneath my chin.

"At least we got him under the staircase, so we won't be easily seen," he said. He began to stroke my chin and turned my head from side to side. He was examining my looks. I tried to spite out words, but with Szayel's hand tightly clamped down on my lips my words didn't come out.

"Hm, what did you say human? I can't hear you, haha!" Nnorita placed his cupped ear close to my covered mouth. A growl managed to get out while I glared hard at the man.

He just laughed again, "Szayel."

My mouth was uncovered. "If you want to drink my blood then hurry it on up and get it over with already!" I bellowed, I wanted to say more but Nnorita flicked his eyes to the pink haired man and my mouth was once again covered.

Shit!

"Oh, my poor human," Nnorita leaned his head close, his lips close to my ear. "I plan on doing much more to you than sucking your blood."

I thrashed even harder after hearing those words. What the fuck?! He was planning on molesting me?! I wanted to gag as he had spoken in a seductive voice.

"Haha, struggle all you want, but Szayel and Tessla won't release their hold on you…You're way too weak for us to fight off." His words didn't keep me from flaying my lean body this way and that. I was trying to see if I essentially could break their hold.

Nnorita drew his fisted hand back. He then hit me with great force in the stomach.

"Ugh!" A pained groan stifled out. Damn that hurt, I twisted my body to the side to curl my legs close to my chest hoping it would ease the pain.

Nnorita though grabbed my ankles and forced my legs straight with my body. He then spread my legs apart and crossed them into Indian style, his left hand coiled around both my overlapping ankles.

My stomach sank as he greedily initiated to unbutton and unzip my pants. I couldn't struggle anymore since my stomach was killing me from that blow, plus my legs were set in Indian style with my ankles shackled by his hand. Once my pants were undone, to my trepidation he slides his long fingers under the hem of my underwear after sliding my pants down.

No! I can't believe this is happening to me!

His fingers found my member and he rubbed his fingers along it.

Ah shit! My back arched once he did this. My eyes pricked with tears. I was mentally praying to Kami that this wasn't actually happening. But in reality it was and I couldn't defend myself! Ah, dammit!

To my rising anger, I heard Nnorita snigger at my reaction. He continued to rub placing his whole hand around my member this time, moving his hand up and down. My small cry was muffled because of Szayel's hand. I glared dangerously at the man who was doing this to me.

_Go to fucking hell, bastard!_ I wanted so badly to roar that to him. My eyes widened as I felt his fingers travel somewhere else.

Oh please no!

I shook my head pleading; begging at the man, not wanting him to do what I knew he was planning.

_Please don't!_

Tears flowed out the corners of my closed eyes as pain shot up through me, making my back arch even more. For some reason Grimmjow popped into my mind, regretting not letting him just come with me.

Dammit all!

Then something happened, I heard a garish, furious growl emanate from throughout this big room. Then a gasp from what I assumed was Nnorita's and felt his hands leave me…thank the heavens…a loud thudding sound…two more and whimpers of pain. My eyes were still squeezed shut and I gasped out huffs of air as my mouth wasn't being clasped shut anymore.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ICHIGO YOU FUCKING BASTARDS?!" I heard a familiar voice thunder out. It was Grimmjow's! He sounded very petrifying.

"Cheh, fuck off Grimmjow! We were just having some fun!" Nnorita's voice.

"Nnorita we'd better go." I wasn't sure whose ushered voice that belonged to, but afterwards I heard their footfalls die away after some grunts of protest.

I was still panting and decided it was time I opened up my eyes now. Grimmjow was kneeled in front of me with a very pissed off expression and intent of murder in his blue orbs. But I knew it wasn't directed at me, it was at those three vampires.

Grimmjow helped slide my pants back up and button them. There were dry tears on my cheeks and I hastily wiped them away. "Grimmjow…" My voice cracked, as I wanted to profusely say my utter great thanks to him but couldn't.

"Shh…you don't have to talk," he spoke tenderly to me, which surprised me quite a bit as I didn't think he could sound so caring and understanding.

Grimmjow helped to my feet let me lean my exhausted body against the side of his with my arm around his neck. "I'm gonna take you to the nurse's office," Grimmjow told me in a light tone.

I lifted my head to argue but he shook his head. "Don't worry. You don't have to tell the nurse what happened just to let you lay down for a bit, okay?"

"Thanks….Grimmjow." I wasn't only thanking him for that, but for also saving me as well and he knew that too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Burakkumūn Shiritsu Gakkō**

_Chapter Four_

~Grimmjow's P.O.V~

Plodding in the direction to the nurse's office, I carried Ichigo on my back. I could feel his slender body radiate heat and hear his rigid breathe. It was faint, but I could hear because I had excellent hearing. I twisted my head to sneak a peek at him and found that his head was downcast. My mouth was set in a pissed frown. Those three are going to pay for what they did to Ichigo!

Whipping my head forward to see where I was going, I replayed the events in my starting from when Ichigo raised his hand in class…

_~Flashback~_

_Seeing the orange haired transfer student raise his hand in an urgent manner, I cocked a teal brow wondering what the urgency was for, until the teacher called upon him to speak._

_"Um, I need to go to the bathroom…"_

_Ah, I see now._

_Then the teacher told him to go on ahead and go, but I stood up as well once he did. Truthfully I didn't want Ichigo to go anywhere alone since he's a newbie here and plus a human at that. I had already told my whole class that he was mine and they knew better than to defy me. I could beat the hell out of their asses with ease!_

_After telling the orange haired man that I was going to go too, plus to show him where to bathrooms where but he raised a hand saying that he could manage. Dammit, I anticipated that the excuse would work but it apparently did not._

"_Mm," I grumbled to myself while chewing the inside of my cheek and slumping back down into my seat and watched Ichigo withdrawal from the classroom. I caught everyone else staring and let out a low growl. I specifically told them that he was MINE did they not get that?! I unconsciously slammed my fist onto my opened textbook, causing everyone including the teacher to glimpse at me._

"_Tch quit staring you assholes!"_

"_Grimmjow there will be no foul language used in my classroom, got it?" Kira warned by glaring his bright blue eyes at me._

"_Sorry…" I mumbled, turning my head to prevent from looking back at him. I liked Kira and didn't want to get on his bad side, so held back my anger._

"_Alright well class attention on me as were soon going to have a test on this!" He clapped his hands to for the whispering students to focus on him._

_I just rolled my eyes and positioned my hands behind my head and slouched down into my chair. Knowing Ichigo wondering the halls of this vampire academy was making me worried and I couldn't get him out of my mind. I was just attracted to the man! He was interesting and his blood tastes eccentric too! When I bite him on the forearm once I first met him I practically had to force myself to discontinue sucking his blood. He was fucking delicious!_

_Perhaps I was attracted to him because his image spoke that he had a personality that showed that he could be a bit cocky, like me, and stubborn… qualities I liked. Yeah, I was interested in other men, so I'm gay who the fuck cares, I say. My whole class knew I was into other males, some didn't mind as for others they could go into the sunlight and get sick for all I care._

…_._

_Fifteen minutes have passed and Ichigo hasn't come back yet. Damn where is he?! I tapped my fingers anxiously against my lips. Maybe he got lost? Cheh and he said he knew where the bathrooms were._

_I raised my hand._

"_Grimmjow?"_

"_I want to go check and see if Ichigo is alright," I stated honestly._

"_He has been gone for quite some time hasn't he? Yes please go check on him."_

_I nodded and sped walked out of here. Jogging to the bathrooms to see if he was in there sick or something, but found that he wasn't there. Yep I took it he got lost._

_Sigh._

_Where could you be Ichigo? _

_Jogging down the hall I trusted my instincts when they told me to turn down a certain hall and then another and some more. Shit how many halls did he have to go down to finally realize he was lost? I could smell him a bit; it wasn't a very strong scent. It was faint and barely detectable. I supposed he didn't were any type of cologne. My nose wasn't very good at picking up scents, but hey, at least I had sharp ears. I traced his scent until a came into a broader room where there was a stairway leading up to the second floor of the school._

_That's when I saw hunched over figures under the staircase. My blood grew cold as soon as I saw orange hair and found that Szayel and Tessla were holding him down. I saw Nnorita's arm jerking with movement this made my hands clench into tight fists my short nails digging into my palms._

_Pure fury flowed through me hearing Ichigo's subdued cry, that's when I snapped and took immediate action. I could hear the pain and agony in his cry. I did not like that. It tore at me while the sound rang throughout my being._

_Quickly dashing up to Nnorita, I grabbed him by his collar of his shirt and hauled him off of Ichigo. I formerly flung him against the other side of the room, and then removed Szayel and Tessla doing the same to them as I did to Nnorita. _

_Turning to the three vampires I roared, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ICHIGO YOU FUCKING BASTARDS?!"_

_What Nnorita said made my blood boil even more than it already was. If Tessla hadn't been smart and recommend that his leader and Szayel leave now, I swear I would've killed the bastard lanky man with my bear hands then and there if they remained. Much to my disdain they left, I was actually eager I would get a chance to rip him, plus his lackeys, apart. I spun around and stared at the huffing orange haired man. His pants were pulled down and his chocolate brown orbs were tightly closed._

_I trudged lightly and kneeled next to him. I didn't want to spook him, so I waited till he opened his eyes which a moment later they did. His voice cracked and caught in his throat after saying my name and I hurriedly told that he didn't have to speak._

_That's when I help pull his pants back up and slung his arm across my shoulder and wrapped it around my neck._

_~End Flashback~_

Finally we made it the nurse's office. I had to rap on the door a couple of times for the male nurse came to hold it open for us.

"Thanks Hanataro," I thanked kind dark haired nurse.

"What's wrong with your friend Grimmjow?" He asked concernedly. "Is he a human?"

"Uh, he just doesn't feel very well and thought it would be best to let him lay down a bit… help settle his stomach, ya know? And yes, he's a human… a new transfer student."

"I understand you can place him in the back room, so he can have some privacy and not be disturbed." Hanataro offered. Taking the offer went to the back room and helped Ichigo onto the bed. With a groan, he rested on his stomach while burying his face into the fluffy pillow.

I brought up a nearby chair and sat beside the bed. I wasn't on planning on leaving his side.

~Ichigo's P.O.V~

As my face was stuffed into the pillow, I heard the sound of scraping against the floor and movement of Grimmjow sitting in the chair he pulled up. "Ichigo…" Grimmjow started. "Are you alright?"

I knew he was going to ask. Ugh.

Lifting my face from the pillow to look at him, I began to slightly nod my head, but it turned into a shake. I was not alright. What that Nnorita guy did to me, would haunt and plague me for a long time. It might even affect my dreams. I did not expect to get molested by a damn vampire!

Staring down at the pillow, I grinded my teeth together and bawled the sides of the pillow into my scrunched hands. Frankly, I was pissed as hell.

"…." There was silence form the teal haired man.

"Grimmjow, you don't have to stay here…" I told him. "Won't our teacher wonder what's taking us so long?"

Grimmjow had his eyes shut and I saw him cringe in anger. His crossed arms tighten, his shoulders shook too, and he opened his eyes. "I am not leaving your side Ichigo! Let's not worry about the teacher…" he barked.

Oh, wow, does he care a lot for me or something?

"U-um okay…" I felt a bit stunned that he was going to stay here, I guess until I'm ready to leave. I sighed and settle my head back down onto the firm pillow.

"Hey if you want to… to talk about what happened…I'll listen…you hear?"

My body went tense. "I just want to forget everything about…that incident…"

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll get those bastards and make 'em pay!" Grimmjow sneered.

"Grimmjow…"

"No! Let me teach them a lesson! I've never really liked the bunch anyways, they're just trouble but I can kick their ass any day!" He exclaimed. He then pointed his thumb towards his chest. "I, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, will get revenge on those three for hurting you! Nobody messes with the man that I claimed!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Burakkumūn Shiritsu Gakkō**

_Chapter Five_

~Ichigo's P.O.V~

My jaw went slack at what the blue haired vampire had said. Did he really _claim_ me?!

My sweat dropped at this. "Uh, Grimmjow I appreciate you wanting to get revenge and all for me, but did you seriously just claim me?" I inquired with incredulity. What the fuck?!

Grimmjow just stared at me with a blank expression. "Of course I claimed you! Tch, your mine and I won't let anyone touch you again!"

Why… why does he want to protect me? This was baffling me. I began to feel a headache coming on and was feeling pretty tired. A supposed sigh of mine turned into a yawn.

"You should rest…" Grimmjow stated.

"Yeah I think I will," I yawned yet again. I shifted onto my side since I don't sleep on my stomach; I'm a side and back sleeper. "But you still just are going to sit there the whole time?"

"Of course," Grimmjow nodded, completely serious.

I lifted an orange brow, "You're weird." As soon as I said that I got comfortable, saying no more and shut my drooping eyelids shut. I had to smirk to myself as I heard Grimmjow begin scoff at what I said.

"Tch, I'm weird? You're pretty strange too…" I listened to him mumble under his breath.

"Grimmjow…" My voice was getting low. "You should really go to our history teacher and tell him where we are, so we don't get in trouble… just say that I got sick or something…"My voice turned into a murmur, sleep took over me within mere seconds.

~Grimmjow's P.O.V~

Ichigo's breathing was light and even with sleep. I don't like the thought of leaving him even if it's only for a couple of moments. I could have Hanataro make sure no one bugs him. Gah I don't know! I ran my hand through my wild hair. I suppose I should go and just tell him that Ichigo got sick and I brought him to the nurse's office…

"Hanataro," I called.

"Yes, Grimmjow what is it?" Hanataro came up to me.

"Will you, uh, watch over him for me till I'm come back I gotta go do something real quick."

"Oh, of course, don't worry; I'll make sure no one disturbs him."

I got up, feeling disinclined of leaving Ichigo even for a moment, but I thought it would be best to go tell Kira Izuru why we haven't been in class. Forcing my legs to move, I went to go to the class that Ichigo and I have been out of for nearly thirty minutes. Stepping into the classroom I went up to Kira the history teacher.

"Grimmjow is everything alright? You've been gone for almost half an hour, and where is Ichigo?" He asked me with concern laced into his tone.

"Yeah I came here to talk to about that." I rubbed the back of my neck with a sigh. "Ya see, when I went to check on Ichigo in bathroom he was practically puking his guts out, so I had to take him to the nurse's…"

"I see." Kira put a finger to his lips. "But how come you didn't come straight back to class?"

Gulping, I continue to speak. "To be honest, I didn't want to leave him there, so I decided to stay until he told me that I should come back and tell you why we were gone for so long."

"Thanks for coming back and telling me," the blonde smiled in understanding. "Because if you would have just stayed out of class the rest of the period. You would be in deep trouble from me."

Whoa, he sounded deathly serious as he said that, jeesh glad I came back. I guess you could say, Kira Izuru the History teacher, has a low tolerance for stuff such as skipping his class.

"Um, so can I go back to Ichigo?" Seeing him nod, I gladly went back.

~Ichigo's P.O.V~

I was in darkness, there was nothing around me but pitch black. I didn't know how I was standing since I couldn't see any floor to support me.

"What the…" I began, but froze once I heard malicious cackles of laughter echo around me in this bleak void. My body trembled with fear; recognizing and knowing who that laughter belonged to. It belonged to Nnorita.

Trying to command my paralyzed body to move, I got frustrated with myself when I found that it didn't respond to my will. Why couldn't I move?!

The cackles of laughter then stopped abruptly. Even though I still couldn't move, I thought that I was now alone, which I was grateful for. That was short lived until I saw the lanky man appear out of nowhere in front of me. He had on an evil smirk retained upon his thin lips. He snapped his fingers and out of my peripheral vision, I saw his lackeys' poof on each side of me and quickly grip my arms without batting an eye.

"Stay away from me!" I bellowed at the tall man who inched closer to me. He didn't say anything once he was up all close and personal.

My eyes widen in fear… I was going to experience what had happened to me not so long ago, again. "No," I choked out. "Grimmjow help me!" I could only think and yell his name as he had saved me the last time. Nnorita ripped my shirt open and ran a long finger down my bear chest.

"Grimmjow," I shouted louder.

Bolting up with my skin feeling drenched in sweat, I saw Hanataro and the man I had been calling for gaping at me in great concern.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Grimmjow cupped my face with both of his hands. "I heard you yelling my name in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?"

I took comfort in his touch and it had oddly helped calm me. It was just a horrible dream I was having, it wasn't real.

I was panting and shaking. That dream must have really got to me. "I'm f-fine, it was just a dream."

"Tch, fine my ass! You're covered in sweat and you're trembling!" Grimmjow spoke piercingly.

"Maybe you should take Ichigo to his room," Hanataro suggested. "He'll probably rest better there."

Oh right, since I'm going here I get to have a room all to myself at this academy. With that Grimmjow placed me onto his back and carried me to where I supposed was the location of my room. I had no idea as to where it was, so I guessed Grimmjow knew?

Ah, hell it was hard to think when you were damn groggy. I felt glad that I was awake and out of the nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Burakkumūn Shiritsu Gakkō**

_Chapter Six_

~Ichigo's P.O.V~

"Grimmjow," I paused still feeling the effects of that dream, "how do you know where my room is?"

"Hm, oh, Sosuke Aizen told me."

"Oh," replying without much energy. Some moments of silence…

"We're almost there." Grimmjow told me.

My head bobbed slightly from Grimmjow's movement. I oddly noted that I liked how my body was against the teal haired vampire's back. It felt good to me, oh my… what was I thinking?! Feeling my face flush from this, I shut my eyes momentarily.

Am I gay? My inner voice in my head rang in question. Oh, I fucking swear, I think I just need to go back to sleep or something! Maybe shouting out Grimmjow's name from that nightmare got me wondering of my sexual preference. I did not know why I was thinking of this. But it helped get my mind off of what happened earlier… and my nightmare…

I breathed out of my nose and I closed my eyes. A moment later, Grimmjow stopped moving. I lifted my head in response thinking that we arrived at my room.

"Excuse me." I heard an unfamiliar voice speak. Who was that? My question was answered once I saw a man with awesome red hair up in a ponytail. He also had tribal tattoos on his forehead, trailing down his neck. He took notice of me. "Hey is he alright? He doesn't look so good…" His face came closer to mine that our noses could almost brush each other's.

"Renji," another voice spoke but this one was deep. I saw a hand land on the red head's shoulder causing him back away from my face.

"Oh, hehe, sorry, I didn't mean to seem nosy." He rubbed the back of his neck, turning to the man who had said his name. The man had medium length black hair and stormy grey orbs. I didn't know who he was either.

"Hey Byakuya," Grimmjow said to the dark haired man.

Byakuya nodded. "Let's go Renji."

Renji and Byakuya were gone. Grimmjow began moving again and within a couple of steps, I presumed we made it to my room.

"Were those two both vampires?" I had to ask out of curiosity.

Grimmjow set me down on a comfy looking bed. "The black haired one, Byakuya is. Renji, the red head is a human like you."

"Mm," at least I saw another human. My eyes still felt heavy. Ugh, I was scared to fall back asleep. I stifled a yawn. Images of the horrible dream flashed vividly through my mind. This made my whole body flinch. I groaned and rubbed my temples.

Great was this going to affect me even when I'm awake?

* * *

**Ah, so sorry this was horribly short X(! I just have been working on fixing mistakes on the other chapters and it took me a while… even though it seems it shouldn't have taken long to fix them it actually did. Agh, forgive me!**

**I really need ideas of what I should do next so please R&R! Don't complain about how terrible and dull this chapter was please… but I at least I introduced Renji and Byakuya. I'm just getting writer's block for this story... T-T**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I finally got the motivation to update this! I don't know if anyone is still much interested in this, but I decided to type this up and post it when I could.

So here's the seventh chapter and hope ya enjoy! XD

**Warning:** Might contain some OOC-ness, not sure if the characters are even out of character, but putting this just in case!

* * *

**Burakkumūn Shiritsu Gakkō**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

~Ichigo's P.O.V~

* * *

As I continued to rub my temples after I had violently twitched, I felt Grimmjow lay his hand at the crook of my neck. I could feel where his hand was, the spot tingling at his touch.

"Hey," he spoke, titling his head and glanced at my face with his concerned teal-blue orbs. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… I guess I'm still tired."

"Then continue to rest, ya need it." Grimmjow told me, giving me a squeeze before he let go.

I wished he didn't remove his hand as it felt comforting and it helped me relax. He wanted me to keep resting for as long as I needed, but… I don't think I could if what had happened beneath the stairs relentlessly plagued my dreams _and_ mind. It did make me scared to fall asleep.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow's voice caught my attention before I could go back into dwelling on what occurred not long ago. "Are you afraid of dreaming about…?"

I just nodded and averted my gaze from his. An image of my three attackers invaded my mind which caused me to clench my fists. My heart thumped hard in my slightly heaving chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Grimmjow apologized and placed his hand on my chest. "Try to calm down, relax."

I assumed he was feeling my heartbeat and could feel my heart pump slightly less now. His very touch filled me with such peace, it was nice.

"Good you're calming down." The teal locked vampire kept his hand where it was. He looked into my eyes and stared.

I gulped as his blue orbs flitted to my neck. My heart fluttered and I cleared my throat once I noticed his unblinking gaze swept over my frame. But he took my clearing of my throat as a sign I was getting uncomfortable.

Grimmjow shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, his hand leaving my chest.

"Tch," he lightly growled.

My brows furrowed, wondering why he had growled. Was it because he was staring at my neck and then my body?

"Grimmjow," I said and he turned around, his back facing me. Then I realized something. "Hey, wait a second are you, uh… hungry?"

"I'm sorry I stared at you like that… I could tell you were getting uncomfortable."

"Why are you sorry, Grimmjow? It's fine; you're a vampire, so you need blood right?" I said while I sat up even though I was still exhausted. It was better that I try to find out what vampires need and stuff like that, since I was to be around them practically all the time.

"No, it's not!" He snapped turning to look at me; his teeth bared a little as he sneered. "You just got hurt! And here I am ogling at your neck, ugh!"

I let out a sigh, sensing the vampire's frustration and disgust at himself. _He's a vampire, he's going to crave blood regardless of events that had or are happening._ That's what I thought at least. He's getting irritable and moody because he's hungry.

Grimmjow crossed his arms and glared at the wall, flicking his tongue across his elongated fangs.

"Go to sleep, Ichigo."

"Not until I know you're in a better mood." I responded by standing up and trudging in front of him.

"What are you doing? Lay your ass back down and rest!" He pointed at the bed, staring at me with a hard gaze. "You look terrible, get back in that bed, now."

"I don't care," I said and without thinking I held out my wrist.

Grimmjow just gave me an incredulous expression which changed into anger. He gripped my wrist, it wasn't a rough grip though, it was actually light.

"What the hell are ya doing?!"

"I think you know. I'm offering my blood to you..."

The vampire froze, it was obvious he wanted, needed the red liquid I was offering to him. But he wasn't moving and his eyes were wide with shock at what I had said. A moment later he stepped back from me and pulled at his wild icy hair.

"Ichigo, you're tired and I don't think ya knew what you're saying... I'm gonna go and I-I'll be back to check up on you." Once he was done, he began to make his way to the door.

"No, please don't leave..." My tone rose then faltered. I didn't want to be by myself. I was terrified at the thought of Nnoitra and his two followers discovering the location of my room only to come and finish what they started. I felt panic course through me.

_Please Grimmjow!..._

Grimmjow immediately stopped walking and spun around to look at me. He came back to me and pushed his hands against my shoulders, making me lay down on the bed. He took the bed covers and put them on my body, making me warm. After that he sat down on the bed and gave me a look that said I'd better go to sleep.

"So are you going to stay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But please don't tempt me with drinking your blood... You've went through a lot today and it's your first day here too! I already bite you when you had just entered the academy..."

"Are you feeling guilty over that?"

Grimmjow looked away at my question.

He was feeling bad about it, but if what had ensued earlier wouldn't have occurred he probably would've felt differently about biting me otherwise. It wasn't like he knew that would even happen to me, or even though I did not like being bitten, he shouldn't feel guilty or bad about it.

"You know I'm over the whole you biting my arm and sucking out my blood incident, right?" I said, hoping that would make him feel better.

"Why are ya being so forgiving about it? Ya barely know me too..."

"Says the one who told the whole class in history that_ I_ was _yours_." I retorted.

"Heh, ya got me there," he smirked, but a mere second later and it was replaced by a frown. "I just don't want anyone messing with you and ya seem interesting to me... You're human after all, so you're vulnerable against any vampire here. Don't worry though, I'll make sure none of them hurt you... Again..."

As he said this, I tried to suppress the events with Nnoitra, Tessla, and Szayel from conjuring and replaying themselves. I appreciated what he said and was grateful that he was willingly to guard me from harm.

A yawn came from me to which Grimmjow flicked me on the forehead with his index and thumb fingers. It made my eyes twitch shut and I quickly gave a look once I snapped them back open.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Go to sleep."

"Alright, I will, jeesh." Another yawn was produced and I let the comfy bed and Grimmjow's presence aid in my falling asleep. Before I knew it, I was breathing heavily and dreamed of sweet nothing. The the gods.

* * *

~Grimmjow's P.O.V~

* * *

Ichigo's soft snores filled the room and I eased off the bed, making sure my movements don't wake the slumbering human. I went and leaned against the wall with folding my arms over my chest.

I assumed that Ichigo had completely forgotten about his other classes, including mine, but he shouldn't be concerned with that, considering what he went through today. I would help get him out of that later. He didn't want me to leave and I understood his fears. I could tell he was getting panicked when I went to leave.

I felt like punching myself for even fathoming up the thoughts of drinking and tasting his lifeblood once more. How could I be like that especially after all of that?! Disgust filled me and I bite my lip from hissing and growling out loud. And Ichigo tried to justify for me that I was being like that because I was a vampire! Ugh, shouldn't he hate me for biting him earlier? Damn,he has a warmhearted side to him next to his moody personality.

As I silently drummed my fingers, I thought up good excuses for the teachers of why Ichigo, plus myself haven't attended our classes which I would probably have to explain to Sosuke Aizen the chairman. He would be especially interested as to why Ichigo, the new human student of Burakkumūn Shiritsu Gakkō, on his first day did not go by his schedule.

_Tch, that's gonna be fun to think up. I could just tell him the excuse I tole Mr. Izuru. I guess that would work, well for Ichigo it would. As for me, not so sure... eh, I'll discuss it with Ichigo one he's up._ I thought to myself.

An hour and a half later Ichigo would wake up and the intercoms would announce for him and me to report to the office.

* * *

**Alright, thanks for those who review, follow, and/or favorite this!**

**I'll try to update when I can, sorry if it takes a bit though 'cause I have to wait to get my laptop (not my actual computer, but my school's) when I go back to school since it had to be taken to get swiped clean and returns to us students when we get back. It would've been awesome if I could have just kept it though the summer and all since I (sadly) don't own a computer, but nope. :/ I don't have long until going back, so can't wait to get 'em back! And how I get Internet is that I mooch it off of someone else close to where I live, hehe. XP**

**Well, thanks for still reading this! Next chapter will have more of Renji and Byakuya as well and yes, Ichigo will have more nightmares! :)**


End file.
